The Good, The Bad and the Ugly
The Good, The Bad and the Ugly is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #7: 13 Jan 2010 Current Issue :The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #8: 10 Feb 2010 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'The Man with No Name' - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #8 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #7 The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #6 The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #5 The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #4 The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #3 The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #2 The Good, The Bad and the Ugly #1 The Man with No Name: The Good, The Bad and the Uglier #11 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Man with No Name, vol. 1: Sinners & Saints' - Collects The Man with No Name #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900129 *'The Man with No Name, vol. 2: Holliday in the Sun' - Collects The Man with No Name #7-11. *'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly, vol. 1' - Collects #1-8. History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Chuck Dixon. Artist: Esteve Polls. Created by A. Bonzzoni, Victor Andrés Catena, Sergio Leone, Jaime Comas Gil, Clint Eastwood. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 08 Jun 2009 - CSN @ Nrama: The Good, The Bad, The Ugly & Chuck Dixon * 04 Jun 2009 - Chuck Dixon: What's a Spaghetti Western, Anyway? * 08 May 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/050908-DixonGBU.html Saddling Up: Chuck Dixon on The Good, the Bad and the Ugly] * 12 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicon.com/ubb/ubbthreads.php?ubb=showflat&Number=533394#Post533394 Lieberman & Wolpert Take On The Man with No Name] * 23 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18549 New Writers on The Man With No Name] * 20 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080820-DixonMWNN.html Chuck Dixon to Write The Man With No Name] * 19 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080819-MWNN-WolpertLieberman.html The Man With No Name's New Team: Lieberman & Wolpert] * 15 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080815-GageMWNN.html Christos Gage on The Man With No Name] * 20 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157603 Christos Gage on The Man with No Name] * 28 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13175 Wellington Dias Outdraws The Man with No Name] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13037 Gage Speaks for the Silent Man with No Name] Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:The Man with No Name Category:Historical Category:Western Category:TV/Movie Tie-in